Hidden
by Wolves491111
Summary: Vera has secrets, secrets that she has kept hidden for a long time. What happens when she falls into the shadow world and her secrets get drawn up to the surface. Find out. Rated M just to be safe. More characters than listed.


_Run….don't ever stop… keep running. _

Vera bolted straight up and whipped her head around taking in the rotting wood and trash littering the ground. The sound of water being splashed drew her attention towards the mouth of the alley way. A tall caramel skinned man wearing tight electric blue skinny jeans and a red sequined tank top with a black leather jacket slung over his shoulders was walking towards her. He had black hair gelled into spikes with silver glitter dashed onto them walked towards the end of the street. He was not really walking per se more like strolling she thought to herself. Any way the man was strolling towards the street at the other end.

As he got closer the more she could see his face, it was very angular with high cheek bones and beautiful cat eyes….wait she thought _cat eyes_? Yes cat eyes beautiful golden cat eyes smudged with dark eye shadow and black eye liner and full lush lips with clear lip gloss. A man wearing make-up, what an odd sight, yet it was strangely beautiful in a weird sort of way. As he walked closer, she shifted slightly so she could see him better, as she moved he turned to look straight at her.

Magnus herd a tiny barely audible rustle coming from his left and there among the trash and rotting wood was a petite girl who looked no older than 17 huddled in a ball. The girl had stringy blonde hair and what looked to be pale silver-grey eyes. He saw her looking straight at him; she was super tiny in a sense of how slim she was. Her cheeks were hollow and her face was gaunt. Her lips were chapped, but there was an equal amount of strength and pain in her eyes that made him stop and look at her closer.

"Hey you ok?"

Her eyes flashed a gold color that seemed to bring her whole face alive. _Huh gold eyes…what no way I'm probably just seeing things._

"Are you ok? Can you speak?"

"Yeah, I can speak and yeah I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

A look of annoyance crossed her face before she replied, "Yeah, I'm sure if I wasn't I wouldn't say so."

"Okay no need to be rude." He replied sounding cross even to his own ears. She raised her eye brow at him and replied with,

"Just in case I ever see you again, may I ask what your name is?" Magnus was surprised at the regal manner in which she spoke.

"Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn and to whom do I get the pleasure of speaking to?"

She answered in a less regal way than before stating,

"Vera Woods, it's a pleasure to meet you"

"Well Vera I must be going now, but is there any chance you will come with me to my flat?"

She looked scared for a moment but then quickly got over it and pursed her lips in sort of thinking look.

"Well, one question for you is why would I go with you to your flat?"

Magnus laughed but soon quieted when she bristled,

"Well Vera it is quite cold out here and very dangerous for you to be out here all by your lonesome."

"I think can protect myself thank you very much and it's not that cold." She stated even as she shook from the cold.

"Well I'm sure you can handle yourself out here," Magnus said doubtfully. "But it is cold there is no denying that and you cannot tell me differently because I can see you shivering."

A look of indecisiveness crossed her face and she bit her lip in thought.

"Well I don't know you but it is cold and I'm freezing ,so I guess I can come with you to your flat."

"Good, well Vera come on then follow me."

_What were you thinking agreeing to go to his flat, stupid Vera stupid. He could be an axe murderer for all you know and here you are following him like a sheep following the rest of the flock off a cliff. Well it's a done deed now. Too late to go back._

Vera stood and grabbed her pack which she was using as a pillow and followed Magnus down the alley. She saw him sneaking glances at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

She felt rather than heard Magnus's surprise when he answered,

"What are you talking about I don't want anything other than you to come to my flat to get out of the cold."

"Then quit sneaking glances at me every three seconds like I'm going to bolt or like you want something."

Magnus sighed , "Well to be fair you do look like you're going to bolt."

"Well I'm not so quit glancing at me," she snapped.

Vera's alpha was riding her hard trying to get out of the tight leash that she always keep on her. It was causing her to be agitated and antsy. _Please..run..hunt…chase…_her alpha whined tugging harder at her control which was slipping rapidly by the minute. _Uhggg would you shut up…_ her control was at the end of its leash and about to snap when her alpha finally relented. _Fine…_it whimpered pitifully. _What the heck her alpha never whimpered pitifully. Her alpha was strong and dangerous…dangerous creatures don't whimper pitifully._

"We're here ," Magnus stated bluntly.

"Huh, what, we're here where?" she asked completely confused by her surroundings. One moment they were in an alley way and in the next they were in front of an apartment building.

"We're here at my flat," Magnus said clearly laughing at her complete lack of focus.

"Well what are we waiting for, why aren't we going in, isn't it your flat?" she asked confused as to why they were still standing on the sidewalk outside.

"I was waiting for you to be ready to go in. Are you ready?" he asked waiting patiently for an answer.

"Yeah I'm ready lead the way captain." She swept her hand towards the path indicating that he should proceed.

He started off down the sidewalk towards the door, and she followed cautiously behind. He unlocked the glass outside door and walked up the stairs and stopped in front of a gold door decorated with swirls of blue and purple. He unlocked the door and stepped through the door shouting,

"Hey babe I'm home!"

_Babe?_

**_So I don't know if I should keep writing. Reviews would be great tell me if you think I should continue the story...or not. Favorite, follow. Thanks_**


End file.
